


Like We're Gonna Die Young

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton's crush on Burr is, slowly but surely, becoming too much for his friends to deal with. It's time to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like We're Gonna Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art by thelilnan on Tumblr, who is super talented!

Text message from Laffy <3: We need to go out tonight. I have Herc. Get Hammy. 

Text message from Mon Scientifique <3: ? Why now? Did you fail that paper on Locke? 

Text message from Laffy <3: I would never do such a dishonour to our nation’s premiere philosopher! No, I have gathered certain…intel…on a certain…pre-law student’s plans tonight…

Text message from Mon Scientifique <3: Herc asked him? 

Text message from Laffy <3: Don’t interrupt! Just get Hammy. I’ll text you the address. Meet us there at 8.

Text message from Mon Scientifique <3: This better work, Gilbert. I can’t take much more of this.

Text message from Laffy <3: Wow, pulling out the first name. You’re really sick of this, aren’t you?

Text message from Mon Scientifique <3: We’ll be there.

\-----

“Alex – “

“John, no. I know Hercules sent you. I can’t come out tonight. I have so much work to do. A paper tomorrow and the day after, a blog post, a test on Friday. I can’t.” Alex’s eyes were cradled with dark circles. His voice was dark with exhaustion. 

“Alex, take a break. Please. You’re going to get sick if keep up like this, and then what? You’ll have all the work, and even less energy to do it.” 

“So, let’s say I take a break. Why the hell should I go out to a warehouse party, in the middle of Brooklyn, on a Tuesday, when I could stay home and sleep?” 

John chewed his bottom lip. Alex always crafted genius arguments, but you didn’t need to be a genius to see why this plan was so bad. 

“Anyway, Burr is in my 9 AM tomorrow. I can’t bring less than my best to that class, you know that.” 

John fought to keep his eyes from rolling. This, this is why. This is the one argument with Alex I need to win. He steeled himself.

For months, Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton had been flirting. Hercules had it the worst; they were in the same class block. Apparently, it was worse in class, where they would take the opposite stance on any and every subject and argue until class ended. Then they would laugh and give feedback on each other’s technique.  
Alex and Herc would join the rest of them later, with Alex already starting the second he walked through the cafeteria doors. “Today,” he would cry without preamble, “Burr called my theory on economic development primitive. I can’t stand him.” His pontificating on Burr would continue for at least a half hour.

It had to end.

“Alex, Herc needs a wingman.” John was surprised at how easily the lie came. 

“A wingman?” Alex eyed him suspiciously. “Why me?”

“Well, Lafeyette is dangerously gorgeous. And he’s got the cool accent. There’s too much of a chance the guy will fall in love with him instead. And you know, I’m not great at big parties like that.” Both were true. The lie was gaining traction. “Plus, since Laf and I are a thing, we can’t distract any potential friends in the group. You’ll be perfect.”

Alex nodded thoughtfully. “Alright,” he said, “I’ll do it. For Herc, you know?”

“You’re a good friend.” John said, already pulling out his phone.

\-----

Text message from Mon Scientifique <3: I got him. I told him he’s here to be Herc’s wingman.

Text message from Laffy <3: John, it’s Hercules. One, hearts in your contact names? That’s gross. Two, what the fuck? Don’t get me involved in this lie.

Text message from Mon Scientifique <3: Do not blow this for us, Hercules Mulligan. If you want to get your lectures back, the romantic tension situation needs to END and it needs to end NOW before finals.

Text message from Laffy <3: …alright, so what? I’m looking for love in a hopeless place?

Text message from Mon Scientifique <3: I told him there was a guy there that you were into, and he has to hype you up to this dude.

Text message from Laffy <3: Christ, John, so who exactly is this guy supposed to be?

Text message from Mon Scientifique <3: …

Text message from Laffy <3: JOHN

Text message from Mon Scientifique <3: Can you phone a friend?

\-----

The warehouse was easy to find, and its virtues ended there. The music was loud to mask how bad it was. The drinks were expensive. The lights were flickering at best. 

“How are we going to find him?” John shouted to the other two, Alex in tow. See, this wasn’t a bad lie. We can talk about the whole thing right in front of him.

“We could split up,” Alex offered. They looked at each other.

“No, no. I think he might be at the bar.” Hercules said, looking meaningfully at John. Lafeyette nodded. 

“I would love a drink,” Lafeyette added, “We’ll go together.”

The bar was less busy. John bought a beer each for himself and Lafeyette while Hercules and Alex both got rum. “Do you see him?,” Alex asked. Hercules shook his head, then glanced off to the right. He raised hand. “Burr!” he shouted, “Yo, Aaron!”

Alex glared sharply at them. Laurens shrugged. He opened his mouth to speak, but Burr interrupted him. 

“Hello, Alexander. I see the whole gang is here.” He smiled.

“Aaron Burr, sir!” Alex shouted, loud even for this space. “I didn’t realize you were a party person.”

Burr chuckled. “No, not usually. My friend insisted on going out for his birthday. Class is going to be hell tomorrow.”

“At least we’ll both be at a disadvantage.” Alex paused. “So are you here with someone, or…” For once, he let his voice trailed off, losing his words.

Burr’s smile did not slip, but changed into something less friendly, more intimate. “I’m glad you’re here, Alex. Do you want to dance?”

Laurens tugged on Lafayette’s hand, nodding over to the pair as they moved to the dance floor. Hercules bought a bag of overpriced chips, chewing and watching like a man at an action movie.

They were too far to hear, but they murmured throughout the dance. Song after song, they seemed stuck together. A few drinks in, Lafayette stood suddenly. “Let’s go,” he said, “We should enjoy the fruits of our labour.”

The trio moved to the dance floor, vaguely dancing with each other, always keeping an eye on the pair, too tired and tipsy and thrilled at their success to attempt subtlety. The first good song of the night came on. 

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

Alex placed his hand on Burr’s chest. The three stopped their pretense of dancing.

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

Alex began to move in. Hercules draped himself over Laurens. “We did it!” he whispered in his ear.

_So while you’re here in my arms, let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young_

When they finally kissed, they all screamed. Lafayette cheered, pumping his fist. Hercules laughed, still leaning on Laurens. Laurens was the only one who actually managed words.

“Fucking finally!” he screeched.

Alex threw his middle finger up at that behind his back, not breaking the kiss, prompting a fresh wave of laughter.

They split apart and smiled. Over Alex’s shoulder, Burr mouthed thank you.

Neither showed up to their 9 AM, and Hercules got the best notes he had taken all semester.


End file.
